earda_the_greatrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Cities
Major Cities * Durag, '''the Deep City One of the oldest civilizations in Éarda, Durag began as a Dwarvish mine. It has since become a vast, spiraling, open city, mined from the rock and clay. However, most of the riches have been harvested from the earth here, and it is not as prosperous as it once was. * '''Durpledurr, '''the Noble Gnomeland Among the cliffs and steppes of the far northwest, the proud gnomes have built a thriving and gleaming city. Home of the most honorable Purple Knights of Durpledurr. * '''Flynndiniss, '''the Elfhome Regal city of the elves, birthplace of the Order of Magic, and the capital of the Theron Empire, Flynndiniss is as mystical as it is majestic. Though not strictly welcoming to outsiders, the wealth of knowledge and wisdom help within its walls draws not a few curious travelers. * '''Jaymestown, '''the Marshgate Once wraught with slavery and civil war, Jaymestown is now rich from the trades that flow up and down the River Sorn. However, the city’s history and proximity to the fell swamps keep away all but the shrewdest tradesfolk. * '''Kohath, '''the City of Eleven Keeps These lords of horses hail from the utmost northeast of Éarda. Kohath lies in a lush valley, where men have thrived peacefully for centuries. Here too you will find the brave and honored thanes of the silver dragon, Alderastrix, who dwells in the mountaintops north of the city. * '''LaMort, '''the Persisting Long threatened by hosts of orcs and hordes of undead, LaMort has survived thanks to the massive walls surrounding the city. In spite of its hardships—and partly because of them—LaMort has become a hub for would-be adventurers and the military headquarters of the Theron Empire. * '''Lende, '''the World’s Eye The melting pot of Éarda. Founded by seafaring halflings, this city has grown into a bustling hub where all kinds are welcome. Many find their way to Lende’s rough-and-tumble docks in search of fame, fortune and adventure. Home of the famous Lendesweed tobacco. * '''Raya, the Shining Star The first civilization of recorded history. The halfling monks of Raya built a great observatory, and first began to observe the heavens. They laid the foundation for philosophical thought and founded the Way of the Open Hand. From here also, ships first set their sails to the wind in search of open seas and unknown lands. * Theritas, '''the City of the Just Born out of conflict, founded on equality. The female clerics of Saint Cuthberta rule this city, holding justice and retribution paramount above all else. Half-orcs and humans live alongside one another in peace. * '''Vinland, '''the Great Port Saltier dogs and savvier dwarves are found nowhere else in Éarda. Vinlanders claim kinship with the great pirate hero Erik the Red, and are proud of their strong pirate heritage. The have an alliance with Durpledurr and have founded their own order, the Purple Curs. '''Lesser Cities/Towns * Akeldama - half-giants * Bale - humans * Bolrech - demons * Eliess - merfolk * Feyvale - faeries * Galadir - snow elves * Gendra - humans * Gledrech - demons * Glish - half-giants * Grensnak - kobolds * Gryn - giants * Mirrin - halflings * Naiari - wood elves * New New Jaymestown - humans * Old Haven - wemmicks * Theklot - goblins * Throkk - orcs * Yizzik - lizardfolk